Three Hearts Combination Soul
Three Hearts Combination Soul was a killer move, it was created by many Gu's ability to become "ONE" ability. It required three Gu Masters to activates at the same time. Complement The following are Gus that required to create the killer move Three Hearts Combination Soul = * Rank 3, Djinn Heart Gu, to enhance the spirit. * Rank 2, Heart Sound Gu, to strengthen the voice of one's heart. * Rank 2, Harmony Gu, the harmonization of one's heart and voice. * Rank 3, Flying Soul Gu, the soul can leave the body. * Rank 3, Soul Chain Gu, souls can be interlinked. * Rank 3, Soul Combination Gu, three souls can be linked and fused as one. Action Once Three Hearts Combination Soul activated, a soundless explosion burst out, as the 3 Gu Masters' souls flew out of their bodies and merged together into a complete entity in the air. Under the effect of Three Hearts Combination Soul, Gu Masters Man Soul's level become enormous, and Gu Masters were just like one person, any thought would be immediately known by the others. Effect When Three Hearts Combination Soul using in battle, the activation of Three Hearts Combination Soul causing people in the radius of 200 meter length would feel a strong pressure spreading and weighing down on their souls. People who had less than Five Hundred Man Soul would feel nothing to thier soul, but different to people who had above Five Hundred Man Soul, their souls would be affected by Three Hearts Combination Soul. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Three Hearts Combination Soul was a famous killer move of Dong Fang Tribe, it could allow three Gu Master's soul to fuse into one temporarily, going into a state where all three work as one, regardless of defending, attacking, or retreating. Hei Lou Lan suffered greatly in battle against Dong Fang Yu Liang, only winning by a margin. Because of Three Hearts Combination Soul, Hei Lou Lan's side suffered great losses. Part 2 After that, Ma Hong Yun rose up, and when he was dealing with Dong Fang Tribe, Three Hearts Combination Soul caused great problems for him. Once, he was set up by some people, and lost terribly against this killer move, getting captured alive by Dong Fang Tribe. Ma Hong Yun thus became a prisoner, and met with Dong Fang Qing Yu by accident, gaining her affection. Not only did Dong Fang Qing Yu let him escape secretly, she even told him all the secrets regarding this killer move. Ma Hong Yun returned safely, and together with his wife, Sheng Ling Er, who was a refinement path Gu Master, created the Nauseous Crying Baby Gu, specifically to deal with Three Hearts Combination Soul. Nauseous Crying Baby Gu had great effects on the battle, using this, Ma Hong Yun obtained a great victory, while Dong Fang Tribe lost consecutively. After they failed too many times, the killer move Three Hearts Combination Soul was slowly phased out of use. Part 3 During the battle of the five regions, chaos was everywhere and Three Hearts Combination Soul was stolen by Central Continent Gu Masters, they improved upon it and it became a powerful move again. Ma Hong Yun thus released the recipe of Nauseous Crying Baby Gu and after everyone learnt it, they modified it based on the original Gu Recipe, to deal with the improved Three Hearts Combination Soul. Thereafter, Three Hearts Combination Soul finally lost its use, and was left behind in history. Category:Gu Category:Killer Move